Never Ending Nothingness
by klutz586
Summary: A oneshot I thought of during school. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.


I thrash around and try to rip my way through. I know this will never work but what have I got to lose? I don't have the motivation I usually have, what's the point? These chains hold me down and I'm so weak. I shriek with pain every time a human walks close to this building. I can smell their blood and it burns my throat. The only pain I ever feel now. Everything's so numb. Minutes turns into hours into days into years. How much has changed? Will I ever get out? Does anyone care? How did the fight end? Did anybody get hurt? Did anybody die trying to protect me from the newborns? Were is Edward? My sweet loving Edward. Is he well? Did he go to volterra? So many questions but no answers. Never any answers just never ending nothing. I remember the day so well….

_I gasped lightly and looked as Seth was knocked to the ground. Edwards body turned around and jumped protectively in front of Seth. Edward growls and Riley takes an automatic step back. Victoria breaks into a grin staring at me. The grin that I had pictured so many times before. Edward growls and takes a step towards me but faces Victoria. He crouches. Riley springs and grabs Seth he starts leaning down towards his throat. NO! I remember screaming in my head. Edward turns to Riley and back to Victoria choosing_

_He takes a running leap to riley and shoves him back. Riley's a white blur in the air. Edward leaps toward me again and suddenly I feel myself flying through air. I feel calm as I realize I'm safe in Edwards arms. I look up to his face and my mood turns to horror. Victoria had me. _

The screams that escaped Edward still haunted me. I still wonder what happened to him. What attacked him so much that he screamed with pain? What hurt my Edward? Is he still considered mine or did he move on like I've always known he should've?

_Victoria was holding me down in a dirty worn down room. She held me against a wall as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I could kill you, make you go through so much pain. Or I could have fun and still put you through pain. Your precious Edward will think your dead but you won't be! Maybe he will even go back to the Volturi thinking your dead! But you will really be alive stuck here. _

_She smiled a sick smile and touched my neck. "Hopefully I'll have the power to stop." she said lightly and she bite into my neck. I remember the screaming. Her cool hand as they touched my burning skin as she placed me against the wall. She tied me with sometime strong. So strong that my newborn muscles couldn't break through._

Why couldn't she have killed me?

I throw myself onto my bed in my room. Bella slept on this bed before. My sweet Bella. Maybe she still could be my sweet Bella, if I haven't been so stupid. If I stopped for a minute and read Seth's mind, I would've known. Maybe she would be with me.

_I heard a loud thud and the breath leave Seth's lips. I turned and looked at him. "So close all most got him." Riley kept chanting in his head. I jumped in front of Seth and growled lightly. But I heard Victoria's thoughts and I jumped in front of My Bella, my love, again. I crouch and get ready to spring, I pictured tearing her apart, fighting her for every pain she caused my love. But I heard bella gasp again and I see Riley leaning towards Seth's neck. I jump in front of Seth and kick Riley. This takes him by surprise and he goes flying through the air. I jump again to land in front of bella when I see victoria start to move. But I'm too slow, too late. Suddenly Riley is holding me back and I watch Victoria run away with Bella. I cry out. My bella is gone. _

If only I had read Seth's mind. I would've heard him telling me he's pretending he's hurt so he can take Riley by surprise.

_Suddenly Riley's grasp on me is taken away as Seth struggles with him. I jump on Riley's back and bite into his neck sending his head off of his neck. _

Everybody else came then, except Jacob he had been hurt but that's the least of my worries. Me, Carlisle and Alice took off after Victoria immediately. We looked for three days but found nothing. We ended up back at the house. I remember Esme clutching on to me

"_Please Edward, don't go to Italy! Stay here please Edward!" she had said while making sobbing noises._

"_I'm not going anywhere, I promise I will find Victoria and kill her, she will not get away with this." that's when the numb pain came._

Will I ever find Victoria? I've looked for so long. But I have never found her. Not a trace, not a scent. It's all my fault this happened to Bella and I know it. I made a promise and I will keep it for Bella, but when will this numbness go away? The numbness that took over me, that makes me not to be able to feel anything but numbness and hatred. Never ending nothing.

Why was I so stupid?


End file.
